Together
by madelinesticks
Summary: Yuri thinks on Ivan.


Yuri _liked_ Ivan. It wasn't for the sake of gleaning some use from the boy, or for the sake of gaining some sort of political value. He just liked him. Ivan was a sweet creature, quiet and insecure, perhaps, but good to the core. He was so _pretty_, but more over that he was sweet.

He was asleep now, his head in Yuri's lap. The judge found himself petting through the younger man's hair, stroking through the blond locks and twirling them between long, elegant fingers. Ivan gave occasional sounds in his sleep, soft purrs or whimpers against Yuri's thigh. Yuri wondered what he dreamt about, but it wasn't something Ivan ever brought up.

He tilted his head, stroking a thumb over the clear, pale skin of Ivan's cheek. Ivan had sexual dreams sometimes: that he could tell without asking. His erection tended to be obvious through the trousers the boy favoured.

Yuri didn't really mind. Sex had never interested him truly, and he simply wished to spend time with Ivan. Perhaps… _Care_ for him was the correct phrasing. Ivan was a nice boy, but he was lonely and near-silent even among his friends. With Yuri, he talked. Perhaps not much, but then, Ivan would never be much of a speaker.

Yuri adored the boy, the way he stumbled slightly over his words when he was nervous – which, to be fair to him, was more often than not – but also how much he cared. Yuri had never seen a Hero so concerned with ensuring people were okay. Of course, Kotetsu loudly went on about saving people, but while he saved people, it was while also causing damage as a whole.

Ivan wanted to make sure people were okay in every way possible, not just that they were alive. He wondered, vaguely, if that was the reason he never wanted to come out from the background.

Ivan took in a sudden breath, eyelids parting as he attempted to sit up. Yuri pulled him closer as he sat up, and Ivan went willingly and eagerly to press his cheek to Yuri's shoulder and feel the calming hand on his back. "A nightmare?"

"Yes." Was all Ivan said, quiet and muffled yet further by where his mouth pressed against Yuri's shirt collar.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-" Ivan stopped, and Yuri tilted his head to fix him with a more than slightly concerned glance. "I will be." Ivan adjusted his sentence, cheeks tinging with the slightest of pink flushes. Yuri did not smile, but all the same, he was pleased.

"Thank you for your honesty." He said in an equally soft tone of little volume. He and Ivan had been meeting like this for a few months now, and he liked that the boy trusted him more. Would he ever trust him again, on discovering his alter-ego of Lunatic? Yuri hummed to himself and dismissed the thought for time when he was alone to think on it.

"I really like you." Ivan said quietly. "You're very pretty, and you're nice to me, and you care."

"I care." Yuri agreed, leaning just slightly to press a careful kiss – barely the slightest brush of pale lips – to Ivan's forehead. "You are pretty also." He added, all for the sake of the charming blush that graced Ivan's cheeks, stronger than before. "You are a very important person. In general, and to me."

Ivan seemed a little sad at that, and although Yuri knew he didn't often like hearing particularly positive comments about himself, he needed them.

"Will you kiss me?" Ivan asked, and the judge shifted the hand on his back, head tilting further to the side and leaving his hair hanging down to almost hide his eyes.

"I just did."

"No." Ivan shook his head. "No, kiss me- on the mouth?"

"Oh." Yuri smiled, not a smirk, not the nasty face he made behind the mask as he looked at those about to die, but a genuine smile, content and happy. "Alright." He leaned and pressed his lips to the other man's, leaning into the touch. He was surprised when Ivan deepened it, but allowed the other access.

He did not know how long it was that they kissed for, but when he drew back, Yuri knew he had enjoyed it. And he would like to do it again, of course. Ivan seemed to feel the same, but first, Yuri would give him a little time to get his breath back. After all, there was no sense in getting the Russian a little over-excited.


End file.
